Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus using an ICC profile, an information processing method, and an information processing program.
Description of the Related Art
In some conventional input devices such as a scanner or an output devices such as a printer, a color image is represented by a device-specific method which may be different from one device to another. To handle such a situation, it is known to configure an image control program, that controls the input device or the output device, so as to include profile data such as an ICC profile indicating a color representation characteristic such that a color conversion process called color matching is performed properly according to the profile data depending on the device. When the color conversion is performed in the above-described manner, it is necessary to select a proper ICC profile used. Usable ICC profiles are displayed on a user interface (hereinafter referred to as a UI) to prompt a user to make a selection.
The ICC profile may further include description information (hereinafter referred to simply as a description) in terms of, for example, a name, a file generation date, and the like. The ICC profile is provided individually for each input device or output device and thus the description includes device information indicating an input device or an output device which uses the ICC profile. When a user uses a plurality of input/output devices, as many ICC profiles are provided as the number of input/output devices used, which may make it difficult to select a proper ICC profile. To handle this situation, it has been proposed that candidates for an ICC profile to be selected in the color conversion process are displayed such that only ICC profiles selected in advance by a user are displayed thereby improving usability (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280873).
However, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-280873, a user is supposed to specify, in advance, particular ICC profiles to be used in the color conversion process.